winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Melody
Melody (Harmonic Nebula in the 4Kids version) is the home realm of Musa and Princess Galatea. It is the realm of music, for which many of the inhabitants are naturally inclined toward more than other people in the entire Magic Dimension. The inhabitants of Melody include Ho-Boe (Musa's father), Matlin (Musa's mother) and Diletta. Appearance Melody is full of mountains, which are surrounded by forests with reddish leaf trees. There is an ocean near Musa's home, in which are the Ocean Gate between Melody and Andros as well as the Ruby Reef. The Ruby Reef is filled with beautiful corals as well as a giant enchanted harp, created from corals which make beautiful music. Royalty The King of Melody appears to be an obese man and his clothing is similar to Chinese clothes. He is the father of Princess Galatea. He and his daughter are present at Domino, attending the Sovereign's Council. Locations *'Song Wharf '- It is a port from which the summer house of Musa is nearby. Not far from it is where the Singing Whales live and sing their songs on Singing Whales' Day. *'Ruby Reef '- It is a reef near Melody's ocean gate and at the west of Song Wharf, which is made of red corals. *'Coral Harp '- It is a harp-like coral found in the Ruby Reef, which can be played whenever its strings are plucked. *'Golden Auditorium' - It is the most prestigious school for students interested in music. The whole history of music is in there. It also has unique musical instruments. Deep underground the school is the Pandemonium Cave. *'Pandemonium Cave' - It is a legendary place and an elaborate system of caves deep underground the school. The Pandemonium Sprites are said to reside in it. Series |-|Season 1= Melody debuts in the episode the Winx have Nightmares. while sleeping, Musa walks in Melody and we can see the lake of season 5, and is played an oriental chinese theme song. Musa see her mother and then she disappear. |-|Season 2= Melody appears in "The Show Must Go On!", where Musa is seen visiting her mother's grave in the realm. |-|Season 3= Melody is mentioned by Galatea, calling herself as princess of Melody, and after is called by Musa allerting the Winx about the system of transmition used when someone is in trouble. |-|Season 5= Melody appears in "Secret of the Ruby Reef", where the Winx will go in the search for the gem. It reminds Musa of her past and time she spent with her mom. After she, Stella and Aisha used their Harmonix, Tritannus - who had forced his face through the Ocean Gate of Melody by absorbing the powers of Sonna, appeared and tried to turn Aisha into an monster, but Musa jumped in front of the ray and got turned into a monster instead. Being chased by Musa through the ocean, Stella and Aisha hid in an cave and Lemmy got an idea of making Musa bond with Sonna to restore her to her original form. While Stella distracted Musa, Aisha got Sonna along with Lemmy. Sonna and Musa met rather dramatically and suddenly but Musa got her original form back and Sonna got her powers back. After this, they traveled nearby to the Ruby Reef and Musa found the coral harp and played her mother's song. Melody appears again in "The Singing Whales". After Musa told Riven how much she missed her mother and his sudden need to leave, Musa reveals that it is the Singing Whales Day and calls her father. Ho-Boe answers and he shows Musa the whales. After Tritannus successfully takes the seal from the Pillar of Balance, imbalance began to displace itself amongst the magic dimension. Feeling abandoned from Icy and Tritannus, Darcy and Stormy stage their own evil deed - kidnapping the singing whales of Melody. When the Winx enter the infinite ocean, the singing whales appear, bewitched by Darcy and Stormy and are ordered to finish them off. As the Winx get ready to defend themselves against them, Musa reveals that the whales are vital to Melody's survival. Musa then sings her mother's song and relinquishes them from the Trix's spell and the whales return to Melody. The Winx return later to Melody and Musa joins her father and pines for her mother, thinking of using her Sirenix wish to bring her back but decides not to. Musa and her friends then return home and the whales wave goodbye to her. |-|Season 6= When the Winx and Daphne get an invitation to the Golden Auditorium by Diletta, Selina summons the Pandemonium Sprites to attack them. However, Musa and Tecna found a way to defeat them and earned their Bloomix. Trivia *The majority of citizens from Melody have features similar to people from East Asia on Earth. *Melody's architecture is very similar to traditional Chinese architecture. Gallery Melodia-1.jpg melodia-3.jpg melody w.jpg|Melody in Season 5 Melody.PNG Category:Musa Category:Realms Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Magic Dimension Category:Winx Club Category:Melody Category:Season 5 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 1